


Freckles are angel kisses

by maxnovakk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnovakk/pseuds/maxnovakk
Summary: Dean and Cas kissing in middle of night
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Freckles are angel kisses

Led Zeppelin playing quietly from stereos. It was middle of the night and Dean wasn't really tired, he was laying on his bed and was just thinking, about new case, something about future and Cas. He hasn't seen the angel for a while, probably again some heaven stuff. But Dean really wanted to see him, he wanted to see his angel.

(knock knock)

Dean sat up on his bed. Was it Sam? Isn't he suppose to be asleep, it middle of the fricking night. Dean said come in, door opens and behind the door steps Cas. Wait, Cas? Dean was surprised, they both said quiet hello's, Cas threw his trench coat (and his suit coat) on chair. Taking off his tie and dropping it on the floor, next off his shoes and finally he sat on the bed beside Dean.

"Hey." said Dean quietly, staring at Cas.

"Hello, Dean. Why aren't you asleep, you know you need to sleep."

"I wasn't really tired and thoughts kept me also awake."

"What kinds of thoughts?"

"The latest case and..." Dean hesitated for second. "You"

Castiel's eyes widened, Dean turned his head away, his cheeks were turning pink. God why am I like this, he thought. He felt rough hand touch his cheek and turning his face, to face Cas again. 

"Don't hide from me."

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean gently, Dean was taken aback for a moment, but kissed Cas back. Both males enjoying the feeling. Castiel pulled Dean on his lap, now exploring Dean's skin under his shirt, Dean's breath hitched. Castiel always has appreciated human bodies, so beautiful, coming in different shapes and sizes. But Dean's body, the most beautiful what he has ever seen, he knows that Dean is confident about his body, but he is insecure about his scars. Scars what he got from hunt and scars what have happend from his younger years, when he was on his lowest. Castiel loved his scars, it makes Dean a survivor.

Cas pulled away and kissed Dean's freckled chest, stroking his sides with his thumbs. Dean was overwhelmed all about this attention, god he was so lucky to have Cas.

"Dean I have heard that freckles are kisses from angel, do you think if I kiss your chest more, you get more freckles?" Cas said with a cute smile on his face. Dean blushed and gave a small laugh. Castiel kissed Dean's chest more.

"Or if I kiss your face?" Castiel kissed Dean's cheeks, Dean laughed again. Castiel stared Dean lovingly and so did Dean.

"You know, I don't think my lips have any freckles, wanna put some freckles there?" Dean said with smirk.

Cas looked Dean's lips and leaned down to kiss him with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about season 15, because I started last year watching Supernatural, but I know season 15 was really sad and homophobic(?, or something about queerbaiting, not rlly sure). So I just wanted to write something cute to people who suffered through last episodes of season 15 :'D  
> -Max


End file.
